gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers (Marvel UK) 161
Transformers #161 was released on 10th April 1988 and contained two Action Force stories not seen elsewhere. Original material Road Safety - From the Air! Lady Jaye is heading down a residential road on the Silver Mirage when she nearly collides with two school children - siblings Mark and Julie - who step out to cross the road between parked cars. She tells them she only missed because of the Silver Mirage's brakes and that they should never cross there because drivers can't see them. They respond that they live across the road, know it well and there's hardly ever any traffic but Lady Jaye tells them that all roads can be dangerous at any times. She asks to have a talk with their mother who later gives permission for an idea and so Lady Jaye radios Flint. Soon afterwards Flint lands a Dragonfly at the local playground and takes Mark and Julie on-board. The helicopter takes off and from above they see some school children playing football on the pavement unaware of several cars coming down the road. Flint points out they should find somewhere safe to play, away from roads. They then see two children stuck in the middle of the road with fast cars moving past them on both sides and Flint explains that they should "think safety" and find a pelican crossing. Mark and Julie now realise how dangerous the roads can be. It is now getting dark and Flint asks if they can see two people on the ground. The children can't at first because the people walking along the edge of a rural road are wearing dark clothes and Flint explains that motorists can't see them either so for safety one should always wear bright clothes. Finally they see children doing things right by wearing bright clothes and crossing the road following the Green Cross Code by finding a safe place to cross, standing on the pavement near the kerb and looking & listening all around, then when clear crossing but still looking and listening. Flint flies the children home and reminds us all to remember the Green Cross Code and "play safe!" Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * This story was "produced with the help of the Department of Transport" and serves as a public safety notice. Battle Island! Ace is flying the Skystriker and is briefed over the radio by Lady Jaye. Action Force is defending Riften Island, containing a research base that has just made a major development in rapid fire air-launched rockets. Cobra have learnt of the breakthrough and are attacking. The base is at the head of an estuary so Cobra are attacking by water but Action Force has set up the Transportable Tactical Battle Platform in defence. Ace provides some air support but gets hit by a Moray and has to return to base. The platform's missiles are disabled by a F.A.N.G. and the Cobras head inland. There Heavy Metal mans a Mauler whilst Wild Bill provides cover in a Dragonfly and Footloose activates an Air Defence Platform, but there are too many Cobras for them to hold the line and Flint is missing. The Cobras land and Destro leads them forward to the base. Meanwhile Flint has loaded a Dragonfly and takes off... (The competition story ended here with entrants having to finish the story.) Flint flies the Dragonfly along the river and uses the newly developed rocket launcher to destroy the Cobra vehicles. Destro is forced to retreat, swearing to return. Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * This story was created for a competition run through the chain store W.H. Smith. Entrants had to provide their own conclusion explaining what Flint was planning to prevent Cobra winning. The winning entry chosen was by Wayne Clarke from Gosport and his conclusion was added to the rest of the story for printing in Transformers. Non Action Force strips This issue contains the second part of the Transformers story Salvage! The story featured, amongst other things, the return of Megatron after his appearance in the Transformers/''Action Force'' crossover "Ancient Relics!" The issue also contained the second part of the Combat Colin adventure "Combat Colin versus the Gwanzulums" in which Colin and Semi-Automatic Steve encounter the Gwanzulums, aliens with big eyes, sharp teeth and the ability to change shape. Colin and Steve think their "adamantium reinforced Combat trousers" will keep them safe but the aliens became giant hammers and boots to attack! Errors * Items of note * Footnotes Transformers 161